


The 12 Days of Chosen One

by ThickThighedDrone



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, M/M, a little fluff, basically the twelve days of christmas, chosen one day, will change tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThickThighedDrone/pseuds/ThickThighedDrone
Summary: Chosen One Day is coming up and Wheeljack has a few surprises for his over worked mate and king ~





	1. Chosen One Day 1 - 1 Crown

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and post one chapter a day up till Christmas. Been working a lot of over time though so I may have to double up on some chapters on a few days. This is just meant to be a silly and fun collection of drabbles, I hope you guys enjoy!

First Day of Chosen

One Maybe if he stared at the that damn stack of datapads just a little bit longer they’ll magically read and fill themselves out. The ticking of the chronometer on the wall wasn’t exactly helping either.

With a loud huff, Starscream dropped his helm to the desk and let out a whining groan loud enough to put Gears to shame. Come to think of it he’s been doing this a lot lately. Sitting. Staring. Groaning. It was almost Chosen One Day! He shouldn’t be this stressed out and bogged down with work. Hell, it should be Chosen One Month and he should have the whole time free! Yes!

No. The King of Cybertron can’t take an entire month off. Fraggit all.

With a huff from his vents he leaned back in his chair and pouted. He definitely needed something to help him get through this day...and sadly a quick romp with Wheeljack was off the table since the engineer apparently had some huge project he was working on. The fragger...he seemed to be overly busy a lot these past few weeks and had understandably little time to spare.

Another small sigh escaped his vents as he went for the next best thing. He always kept a few bottles of highgrade in his lower desk drawer, you know, in case of emergencies. Not every problem could be solved with engex, but boredom sure could and frag was that ever a problem right now.

After punching in the code for the drawer’s lock, Starscream yanked on the handle with just enough care to not jostle the bottles of highgrade and glasses on the inside. He paused as he stared at not his stash of engex but at a decorative box with a small activated datapad sitting on top of it.

Normally, finding a mysterious package lying about would have triggered his fight or flight response and he would have either gotten the hell out of the office or thrown the box out the window. Starscream settled some when he realized the datapad had Wheeljack’s signature at the bottom of it...of course he’d recognize that sloppy chicken scratch a mile away. The mech was a genius, he didn’t have time for fancy penmanship! Though after retrieving the datapad it was obvious to Starscream that his mate actually took the time to write legibly for once:

_My King,_

_I know Chosen One Day is just around the corner, but I couldn’t help but give this to you early. With us both working our afts off lately I figured you could use a little pick-me-up...and I know I haven’t exactly been available and I hate that I couldn’t give this to you in person, but I’m almost to the big break through I’ve been waiting for! All of our hard work is going to pay off, you just wait and see!_

_Hope we can see each other tonight_

_-Wheeljack_

_P.S. You deserve more than just one day_

Starscream caught himself smiling some as he read over the message a few more times before placing the datapad on his desk. He'll have to remember to copy the message over to his own personal pad later for safe keeping.

There was a warm flutter of anticipation in his tanks as he carefully plucked the box from its hiding place in his drawer and sat it in his lap. It was covered in royal purple organic silk and was smooth under his fingers as he carefully lifted the lid away and peeked inside. What he saw made his vents hitch for a moment.

There, nestled in the same fabric that covered the box, was a crown. The gold was so rich and warm looking that Starscream was slightly surprised at how cool it felt when he lifted it from the box. It was also lighter than his current crowns, which Starscream was secretly thankful. Some of his could start to feel quite heavy after a while...physically and metaphorically.

Brilliant gems were set in the gold, each looking as if they held their own small galaxy within their oval shapes. Flecks of various colors glittered suspended within the brighter center of each gem, as if the cores were alive with mini suns.

This crown was made for a _king_.

Starscream took a while to admire it, running his finger tips carefully over every groove, dip, and curve. A small smile playing on his lips as he traced the slight wing shape of the crown’s side crests.

Now, this was a crown worthy of the chosen King of Cybertron.

He didn’t even need a mirror, already knowing he was going to look glorious as he slid it over his helm and preened at its perfect fit. Ooohh, yes...Wheeljack was definitely going to receive a proper thank you tonight from his beloved king!

With renewed vigor the Ruler of Cybertron snapped up one of his previously discarded datapads and got back to work. He still had a long day of work ahead of him, but he was damn sure going to prove that he was well worthy of this crown!

\-------

Wheeljack smiled as he checked his messages during his rather short break, seeing only one from Starscream marked important:

_You better be home tonight...your king has plans for you!_


	2. Chosen One Day 2 - 2 cape clasps

Starscream had been  _ severely  _ disappointed the night before when he arrived home to find Wheeljack passed out in the berth in deep recharge. He was curled up on his side with a datapad half laying on his face and in his hand, having obviously fallen asleep while reading it. Thankfully his mask kept the pad from whacking him in the nose when his grip loosened on it.

Starscream leaned over the berth and shook the engineer’s shoulder, “Wheeljack…” he rasped, though the stocky mech didn’t even grunt or twitch...he was out cold. The soft whirr and occasional ticking of his vents was really the only indicator that he was even alive.

After a few more uneventful shakes and shoves, Starscream growled and flopped down next to wheeljack on the berth, hugging the crown in the box to his chest. So much for showing his appreciation. Though, now that Starscream had his back to the berth and weight off his pedes his optics started to feel tired and his helm heavy. Maybe it would be best to wait till morning to thank his mate...yeah, that sounds best.

Starscream fell into recharge with his gift still his hands.

\--------

The berth was cold the next morning and Starscream didn’t have to online his optics to know that Wheeljack was already out of berth.

“I swear to the unmaker if that mech is gone…” he grumbled as he pushed himself up and waited for the recharge fog to clear from his processor before looking around. The room was empty and it seemed the rest of the suite was quiet. Apparently, Wheeljack at least took the time to take the box with the crown out of the berth and place it on the nightstand out of harm’s way.

Starscream reached over to pet over the top of the box and stopped when he noticed a little post-it note on it.

_ Sorry to rush off before you onlined but Flatline called needing help with the fabrication machines. More colonists means more wear and tear on medical equipment. Yikes! _

_ Make sure you fuel before leaving...and I mean REAL fuel. NO engex. _

_ -WJ _

The message barely fit onto the small note sheet, Wheeljack having to write smaller and smaller towards the end just to get it to fit. Starscream rolled his optics and slapped it back onto the box before sliding off the berth and stretching, wincing some as his wing joints popped a bit louder than those of his arms and legs.

After a quick rinse in the washrack Starscream headed to the energon prep area. The urge to grab a cube of highgrade was strong from all the stress lately, but he decided on a can of fuel with added boosters instead. Wheeljack said no engex, he didn’t say anything about boosters soooo…

Upon opening the cooling unit Starscream was faced with another sticky note stuck to a can of booster fuel:

_ NO. GET REAL FUEL ---> _

“I am the king of Cybertron! He can’t just tell me what I can and can’t drink!” Starscream groused as he stared at the note for a moment before shutting the cooling unit and moving to make a pot of warm “real” fuel. “Stupid grounder…”

It was then that Starscream noticed a long box sitting next to the warming pot. It was covered in that same silk as the crown and had yet another post-it on it. It made the seeker’s spark give that funny flutter feeling again as he reached for it and pulled it across the counter closer to himself.

_ Don’t work too hard, Chosen One. -WJ,  _ read the small post-it.

Fingering the lid a little, Starscream chewed on his bottom lip as he finally flipped the lid off. Inside, nestled in the silk just like the crown was, were two disk forged from the same gold as his previous gift. It wasn’t the fact that they were matching magnetic cape clasps to match his new crown that made him pause, it was the engraving on the clasps of the royal insignia of the Wing Lord of Vos.

He hadn’t seen this emblem since before the war...before the fall of Vos. He didn’t even realize his hands were shaking as he lifted the clasps from the box and circled his thumbs over them, taking in the smooth feel and weight as he tried to collect his thoughts. He refused to get emotional, but if he were being honest it did take him a while to get the thrumming of his spark to settle down. 

How did Wheeljack even know what the Lord's insignia looked like?

After a few moments of admiring them and grinning like a fool he placed them carefully back into the box and closed it before taking it back into the berth room to set next to the crown on the nightstand.  

He tried hailing Wheeljack’s comm as he went back to actually make fuel so he can hurry off to work, but all he got was Wheeljack’s typical busy message for when he’s strut deep in research in his lab.

Of fraggin’ course…

Out of a bit of spite he made sure to shove a can of booster fuel into his subspace after downing his typical morning fuel.

As grateful as he was for his second gift, he was still ticked off that he’s yet to actually spend time with his mate that didn’t involve recharging!

“His aft better be awake tonight or I’m kicking him onto the floor! He can’t just shower me with gifts and NOT be around for me to thank him. I’m the king! I should order him to show up and accept my thanks!...and frag!”, he then muttered some, Eespecially a frag…”

Despite his little rant he couldn’t help but smile to himself as he headed to his lordly duties for the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get mad at me now, children. I have to keep these two separated till the last chapter for...reasons. I promise Jackie will get a proper thank you then, so no worries. Also does anybody else have the same issue that Wheeljack and I have with your frigin phone falling on your face when you fall asleep?? My poor frickin nose...


	3. Chosen One Day 3 - 3 bottles of Prism

The sound of a datapad clattering to the floor jolted Starscream awake and into an upright position which made him wince and grab for his lower back.

Frag...he just shut down for a second and he's already so stiff!

At least that's what Starscream thought before he finally became more aware of his surroundings and realized there was daylight shining through his large windows that overlooked the city.

A quick check of the chronometer informed him that it was in fact morning and that, yes, he somehow managed to pass out at his desk for the whole night.

“Dammit!” he screeched and slammed his fists against his desk sending datapads toppling over and more sliding onto the floor. He had missed yet another chance to properly thank Wheeljack! This can’t keep happening!

Rubbing his back and grumbling he tried to reach Wheeljack on his comm and got the same message as yesterday. “Frag.” He’ll just have to make sure to hunt him down later before  _ either _ of them pass out or lose track of time and work through the night. Wheeljack was notorious for working days on end and thinking only a few hours had past.

An entry request ping pulled Starscream from his plotting of what he was going to do to his grounder when he finally got his claws on him, “Enter!”

“I was going to try to come in sooner, but then I heard the yelling and crashing,” The small finials on the back of the large medic’s helm flicked some as he raised an optic brow at the mess of datapads on the floor. Flatline eased into the room with a wary step, he was carrying a medium sized crate as he made his way over to the desk.

“What’s that?” Flatline chuckled as Starscream eyed the crate with unease, a hint of worry in his question.

“Easy there, Lord Starscream,” He sat the crate down on the desk, “Wheeljack asked me to bring this by...something about it being the third day. It was hard to hear him over the hum of the containment room.”

“Containment room?” The seeker rubbed absently at his sore back.

Flatline seemed to shrink back a little bit as he drummed his fingers on the top of the crate. “Weeelllll, you see, there was a problem with the hazard sensors and he’s...kinda stuck inside?”

The silence that followed seemed to chill the whole room.

Starscream finally growled out through clenched teeth,”What do you mean ‘stuck’?” 

“Er, like I said, the hazard sensors malfunctioned so he got locked inside. He’s so close to finishing the generators I left the medbay to help him out and that’s when I found him locked inside with the warning screen on the door flashing. I would have gotten him out, but once the hazard alarm is triggered you can’t open the door till the countdown is finished.”

“And how long is the blasted countdown?!”

“...”

“Answer me, medic!”

“Two days! The door won’t open for two days and no, I can’t force them open!” He had lifted the lid off the box to hold in front of himself, as if the thin metal would actually protect his large chassis from the smaller mech that was suddenly lunging across the desk.

Starscream paused when he saw a post-it stuck onto the top of something shiny in the box. Huffing, he gave Flatline the stink-eye before just sitting on his own desk and peeking into the box at the note.

_ Make sure to take a break today, Star. Just don’t indulge too much without me! - WJ _

Finally looking properly into the box, Starscream realized there were three large bottles packed inside protect foam. While pulling one out, the light from the office window immediately started to refract rainbows off the crystal bottle about the room. 

Flatline’s jaw dropped behind his mask, “Is that...?”

“Vosian triple crystal filtered engex.” Starscream stated surprisingly softly as he held the bottle up and examined it more, “Prism. That fragger actually found intact bottles of Prism.”

“But, they stopped making Prism long before the war even started.”

“Pfft, the senate shut the distillery down because something from Vos was becoming too popular in the more ‘economically developed’ cities.” 

Starscream stayed sitting on his desk as he broke the thin seal on the bottle and worked the rubber cork out with his claws. It may have been millions of years since he last had a taste of Prism, but he knew he would never forget the flavor. It was the flavor of home, the flavor of Vos. 

Giving the opened bottle a few sniffs, he shuttered his optics and savored that light and freeing aroma. It was as if somebody managed to bottle the sky itself. The first sip that came afterwards had the seeker moaning lightly and clutching the bottle to his cockpit. Primus, it was the real deal...it was the real deal and he had three bottles of it!

“Sooo…” Drawled Flatline, “You’re not going to go on a killing rampage now?” He was still clutching the box lid.

“Oh...I’m still pissed. But, no...your spark is still safe,” He winced some as he moved to slide back off his desk, “Mainly because I need you to fix this damn kink in my back.”

Well, that shattered Flatline’s hopes of leaving any time soon, “Gee, thank you, oh gracious one.” He pouted. How did this mech end up lucky enough to snag someone like Wheeljack? It still boggled the medic’s mind. 

Still cradling his bottle of Prism, the King of Cybertron moved to give Flatline enough room to work on his back. 

“Do you want to know how I’m going to thank my absolutely wonderful mate when he finally gets out of that room?”

“Not really.”

“Well, I’m going to tell you anyway…”

Starscream purred as he went into a rather detailed explanation of his future plans of wet and sticky debauchery, all while sipping his new gift and ignoring his work.

Flatline spent the whole time wondering if he could get transferred to Soundwave’s new colony.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm getting sick or if I'm just absolutely exhausted from all the overtime I've been working. This might not get finished by xmas, but it WILL be finished. Besides, who says Chosen One days has to be on xmas? Hm?
> 
> Also, I not-so-low-key ship Flatline/Wheeljack/Starscream. Crack OT3 anyone?


	4. Chosen One Day 4 - 4 Wayward Seekers

Starscream was slow to online the next morning. The berth was rather cold and he had gotten a little too use to the comfort of his warm engineer being spooned up against him. The blanket he managed to wrap around himself, despite his wings, was hardly a decent substitute to the comforting heat and weight of the other mech being pressed up against and around him.

“Hrrr…” He grumbled while raising the blanket to get up then promptly wrapping back up in it when the cold air of the room hit him. Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt, right? The planet will function just fine without him for a little while longer!

Just as recharge was about to reclaim him there was a ping on his comm from Rattrap...great.  

:This better be good…:

:Eeehh dat depends on ya definition of good, boss:

There was a long pause from Starscream as he attempted to smother himself with a pillow and failed since it was just too much effort. Even moving the pillow off his face didn’t seem worth the energy so he just left it laying there.

:Is Wheeljack okay?:

:He’s fine, still stuck, but doin’ okay. Ya’ve got some visitors though and they’re tired’a waitin:

:Are you kidding me?! You know I don’t take visitors outside of my off-:

Starscream was suddenly cut off by a loud  _ VOP _  and a weight on his midsection, pinning him down as the pillow was pulled from the flier’s head. “Screamer!”

“Get off me you, idiot!” Starscream started to shout as he fought the blanket around him and struggled to sit up before freezing as reality hit him, “Skywarp?” He reset his optics a few time.

The purple and black seeker didn’t get the chance to reply as his trine leader managed to break free of the blankets and yank him down into a hug...then promptly slap him upside the helm.

“Ow, hey! What was that for?” Skywarp pouted as he let Starscream go back to hugging him.

“You dolt, I thought you got lost on that stupid mud ball of a planet!”

“He did.” Starscream’s head whipped to the side to see Thundercracker, Sunstorm and Acidstorm enter the berthroom. “Took Acidstorm, Sunstorm and myself a week to track him down and bring him back once we started looking.”

Skywarp frowned as he let Starscream up and off the berth before following him over to the others, “You make it sound like it was such a chore. Wheeljack was the one that took the time to make the spark signature tracker for you guys to use.”

There was happy chittering and wing wiggles as Starscream was lifted and hugged by his taller trine member then moving to embrace his cousin and his mate. He could still register Skywarp and Thundercracker bickering behind him, but he paid it no mind. “Sun, I thought you two moved off planet over a year ago?”

“We had, then we got a call while visiting caminus from that weird engineer, Wheeljack, saying that we should come visit you for Chosen One day!”

“Honestly,” Acid storm piped up, “Once Sunny found out you were part of a prophecy he almost irradiated the Solus shrine we were visiting.”

Sunstorm dropped his helm and meekly looked off to the side, “Yeah, the priestess wasn’t too happy about that…”

“Pfft, we couldn’t get to the space bridge fast enough afterwards.”

It took a moment for them to realize that Starscream had gone quiet, though there was a little smile playing across his lips. “Er, you okay, Star?” Skywarp asked from his new perch on TC’s back, apparently they made up already.

“So, Wheeljack got all of you together, huh?” Red optics looked thoughtful as Starscream felt his spark give a flutter.

“Well...yeah,” TC tilted his helm, “You didn’t know about any of this?”

“Not a clue. Of course, these past few days have just been full of surprises.” Very very good surprises. Well, except for not being able to thank his nerd for any of them. That part is still rather upsetting.

Starscream clapped his hands and flicked his wings, “Anyway! We can all play catch up later, I want to go flying!” He couldn’t remember the last time he actually flew in formation with his fellow seekers, let alone his trine mates. It seemed like these days he was only flying to and from his office, and alone at that. “I’ve been going stir crazy without worthy flying partners!”

“Then what the frag are we waiting for?” Skywarp vopped off of Thundercracker and reappeared with his arms flung around Sunstorm and Acidstorm, “Let’s get out of here and show these colonist losers what REAL flyers can do!”

There was a chorus of agreement as the group of seekers headed out towards the balcony, happy chittering and wing flicks as they fed off each other’s excitement about being able to fly as a group again.

Starscream was still thinking about his engineer and smiling as he looked over his present for today.

His four wayward seekers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late laaaaaaaate update. I was in a slump for a bit, actually took 2 weeks off work to recover from holiday chaos and take a looooong mental health break. Hopefully, the next few updates won't take nearly as long. I'm rather looking forward to the last chapter though heheheheheh~ Thanks for all the kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and keep these chapters drabble length, but I'm not sure how well that's going to work out. Haha we'll see!


End file.
